


CryBaby

by MonstrousAffections1



Category: Slendytubbies (game), Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Neediness, Non-Consensual Spanking, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousAffections1/pseuds/MonstrousAffections1
Summary: Guardian breaks one of the rules, now he is punished for it.





	CryBaby

Guardian screamed as the belt made his flesh burn. Unable to move away or defend himself from the hits out of fear of more punishment he buried his face into the fur blanket for an outlet. His cries were only known by one person’s ears. The belt lashing across his rump again and again, nonstop. A large hand clutching at the scruff of his neck keeping him from running away.   
  
Why was this happening again? Oh right. Cause he thought it would be a good idea to leave the Mountain cave and go for a walk into the outskirts. When he came back Yeti had been so worried. Guardian understood, he shouldn’t have left the cave without letting the other know where he was going. This was for his own good. Yeti loved him. He loved him. He loved him.   
  
Guardian cried like a child into the blanket, each slap making him shriek.    
  
When Yeti had found him in the snow, passed out and close to freezing to death, the large beast brought him back to his cave, warmed him up. Healed his frost bite and fed him up. The meal he had eaten was some sort of meat, it was something he had never tasted before. Guardian was only supposed to eat what was sent to the Bunker but he had been so hungry that he ate every bite.    
  
The belt hit against Guardian’s thighs and he jerked a bit but forced himself to remain still, digging his claws into the fur. It wasn’t the first time his actions had caused him punishment. Most of the time he only got a scolding, or a warning at least. A belting was only called for when he did something he knew he wasn’t suppose to do.    
  
But despite the condition of discipline, Guardian relished living with Yeti. He was… oddly quiet. Not the kind to say much and when he did it was always in short, purposeful sentences. He told Guardian “One does not talk for the sake of talking.” Oh but he loved him. How he took him into his arms and held him close. Often to nuzzle him and lick behind his ears. It was a simple gesture. But for Guardian, after four whole years of solitude and darkness it was enough to make him melt. Just the feel of his large hands roaming over his body was all it took for the smaller to whimper and beg for more.   
  
But this he didn’t like. Not when those gentle hands that made him fall to pieces held him roughly and caused him pain. Not when harsh words and a gruff but loud shouting voice made him cower and cry. He loved Yeti. But he also feared him, he feared his anger. How quick he was to move to the belt that lay at the foot of the fur nest. Guardian tried his best, his best to be obedient and quite to keep things placid.    
  
And for most parts they were. But sometimes…. Sometimes Guardian just couldn’t help himself. Sometimes he’d be sassy, sometimes he’d be disobedient. Sometimes he’d endanger himself.   
  
And then… well. Then this would happen.   
  
Guardian screamed and cried like a wailing child not yet taught that a skinned knee is not the end of the world. 


End file.
